narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suiyo Mashiko
|kanji=酔余猿子 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Suiyo Mashiko |literal english=Drunken Monkey |english tv=Drunk Rosefinch |viz manga=Drunken Monkey Pole Form |game names=Drunk Monkey Fist |other names=Suihosaru (酔歩猿, Suihosaru; lit. "Drunken Stagger Monkey") |parent jutsu=Drunken Fist |jutsu classification=Taijutsu, Fighting Style |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short |users=Arai Toge, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Movie, Fanon Canon }} Drunken Monkey Pole Form is a specialized form of Kung Fu, Arai himself is responsible for creating. This style is different from Drunken Fist, as the practitioner is imitating gestures of an intoxicated monkey, rather than a human fighter. Drunken Monkey does not begin with drunken-like gestures, but rather the drunken aspect enters the forms in the middle section when the practitioner plays the movements of a monkey drinking stolen wine. The Drunken Monkey style is visually completely different when compared to Drunken Fist and is shorter in sequence. This style, however, is considered more artistically beautiful, acrobatic and agile compared to Drunk Fist. It is based on the concept of imitating being drunk, actually being drunk is not required and may impair one's speed and ability to perform complex movements. The form is short and simple, consisting of a few dozen or so movements. Much of the moves are performed at a low ground level, with rolling, tumbling and falling techniques. There are also many unusual grappling and blocking techniques. The higher level attacks include eye pokes and throat hits, as well as blocks and punches (with punching being exceptional, as monkeys generally do not attack with their fists). There are also many middle attacks such as kicks aimed to the stomach area, and lower attacks to the lower abdomen, groin and legs. *'The "Monkey-Hands" Technique': Relaxed hand strikes with the palm facing downward and fingers drooping towards the ground, used to deflect hand strikes and kicks, and also to strike with the fingers towards the throat and eyes. *'The "Monkey-Claws" Technique': This attack is basically a strike with the palm facing forward and hitting with the fingers and striking downward, like any animal's clawing motion. It is used to hit the face and eyes, and can also be used to grapple the opponent's wrist. *'Low Kicks and Ground Kicks': There are many kicks in Drunken Monkey, primarily aimed at the lower portions of the body (legs, groin, abdomen) and executed from a low position or from lying on the ground. *'Double leg takedown': It involves grabbing the opponent with both arms around the opponent's legs while keeping the chest close to the opponent, and using this position to force the opponent to the ground. There are several varieties of forcing the opponent to the ground, such as lifting and slamming, or pushing forward with the shoulder while pulling the opponent's legs. The double leg takedown can be countered similarly to a single leg takedown, by sprawling, moving away, and/or striking. *'Monkey Touch': It is the Science of dealing with the different nerves of the Human Body. This is another aspect of Drunk Monkey fist which deals with studying the Nervous System in the human body, for both Martial Art purpose and also Healing purpose. Using this technique, one can strike at the correct nerve point in order to Heal or Kill a person. It will maim, paralyze, disable, kill and can also bring an affected person to his / her right consciousness again